A Chance Encounter
by Twlight's Shadow
Summary: A recent discovery makes Chloe seek the help of an old friend and brings her face to face with the one man she was trying to forget. A Chloe Future ficStargate SG-1 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance Encounter**

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Slight AU from the Superman mythos since Chloe was never in them and a Crossover with Stargate SG-1.

Summery: A recent discovery makes Chloe seek the help of an old friend and brings her face to face with the one man she was trying to forget. A Chloe Future fic/Stargate SG-1 crossover.

**Chapter 1.**

He was leaning on a stick, wiping away the sweat trickling down his eyes. He turned his head and briefly looked at the excavated site. They had been out here in the hot desert air for days. But he would not complain his boss was paying very well for this job.

_The rich are so foolish with their money_ he thought. This particular billionaire was searching for some fabled crystal. _If I had that much money I would…_

His thought stopped when a bright flash of light caught his eye. He brought his hand to his head and saw that the afternoon sun was reflecting on something shiny. _Trash_ he thought _But we have been here for days and haven't even seen a cigarette butt, the Sahara was spotless. _

* * *

They ran up the dune and fell into the sand guns pointing out. They looked over at the scene before them.

Tents were set up all around the object. People were walking back and forth, in and out of the tents, all wild with excitement. A few men were walking around with rifles. The bulk of the object was barely visible, but they knew for sure know that it was there. How did these people find it first? Was the thought crossing all their minds.

"We'll have to sneak up on the from all sides, take out the guards quietly and surround them." He said, "I don't want any causalities"

"Yes Sir" they replied.

They waited for the sun to set and used the cover of darkness to make their move. The guards were dispatched before any of scientists were the wiser. Before the camp knew what happened twenty-one armed soldiers held the camp at gunpoint.

"What is going on here?" came a loud demanding voice.

The scientists and the workers made room for a man that was obviously important. But all the soldiers were oblivious except for one.

"_Lex"_ she screamed silently in her head. She pulled the rim of her hat down further and bowed her head as he passed, so he couldn't see her.

"You and your people will have the evacuate this site." Came a reply.

"Who are you?" Lex demanded

"I'm Colonel Ryan of the United States Air Force"

"Well, this isn't US territory. You were not here first, so you have no rights to claim this"

"Are we playing finders keepers Mr….?"

"Luthor" he replied.

"Mr. Luthor, I assume you're a smart man"

"You don't have jurisdiction here" Lex said and turned around and walked back into the tent.

"Captain"

"Sir" she replied

"Take Lt. Gallo and check out the ship" Colonel Ryan said and followed Lex into the tent.

She walked around the ship ignoring Lex's group. She ran her hands over the surface, which was cold, the touch. The metal was something she had never seen before.

"This ship is in perfect condition" Lt. Gallo said "There's no scratches on it or anything.

"The damage could be on the inside" she said "Have you been able to open it?" she asked the men standing around. None of them replied. "Answer me"

"No Miss" one of them said

She continued running her hand along the ship, until she saw some symbols. She kneeled down and aimed her flashlight at the spot. For the second time that night her face registered shock. She recognized those symbols, she'd seen them before.

She stood up slowly and walked out into the sunlight. At that same time Colonel Ryan was storming out of Lex's tent. "The rich believe they own everything" he said angrily "Did you find anything?"

"Yes Sir" she replied

"Well unless you figured out how to fly this thing out of here it won't to much good." He said, "Were going to have use force"

She took a deep breath "Let me talk to him Sir"

"You're going to convince him Captain?"

"I know him Sir" She said, "We grew up in the same town."

"Knock yourself out Captain."

"Thank you Sir" she replied and walked over to the opening of the tent, closed her eyes and exhaled. She saw Lex standing with his hands spread out over a map his back towards her. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the site of him.

"Mr. Luthor can I talk to you" trying to make her voice sound strong.

"I told Colonel Ryan" he said as he slowly turned around to face her. "That I have nothing further to discuss with any of you." Again she exhaled. She brought her hand up to the rim and took off her hat. Held in front of her with one hand and ran her other through her blonde hair. She saw the look of complete shock cross his features briefly.

"Chloe" he said raising eyebrows.

Tbc……………….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Smallville characters or the Stargate ones.**

**A Chance Encounter**

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Slight AU from the Superman mythos since Chloe was never in them and a Crossover with Stargate SG-1.

Summery: A recent discovery makes Chloe seek the help of an old friend and brings her face to face with the one man she was trying to forget. A Chloe Future fic/Stargate SG-1 crossover.

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Lex"

"Well I have to say, this is not where I expected to see you" He said walking closer to her.

"Things change" she replied

"That they do" he said looking over at the insigma on the collar of her uniform. "Captain" He said smiling.

"Mr. Luthor this…discovery cannot be made public"

"right down to business, I always liked that about you" He walked past her to the opening of the tent. "This is a discovery of a lifetime. You expect me to hand it over the government. That will keep this is a secret." He turned to face her "I'm surprised that you've changed so much that you can't see that."

Her eyes met his "Some secrets are meant to be kept Lex"

He stared straight into her eyes. "Secrets, that is the story of our lives isn't it. This is about the truth Chloe, a passion that I thought both of us shared"

"I still believe in the truth Lex"

"But just not sharing it with anyone" He walked closer to her. He inhaled her scent, here she was Chloe Sullivan a grown woman. Not that she was child before, but he could see the subtle changes in the way she carried herself, gone where the teenage insecurities and angst. He stopped a few feet from her. He could dare to get any closer; just being in the same room with her again was bringing back memories.

Chloe was trying her best not step back. She didn't want him to have the upper hand, not anymore she was supposed to be stronger now. And she was until she saw Lex again. She had spent her entire senior year being mad at him for what he did that summer when she was in hiding. But it was wasted time, that was just who he was and she should not have been surprised. But memories of that night would not leave her.

"I know you recognized those symbols Chloe" He said trying to push those thoughts out of his head. "The same symbols in the caves" He turned away from her, thoughts of her lips on his.

Chloe looked down at the ground she couldn't bring herself to lie to him about that. She looked back up at him. Remembering the feel of his skin underneath her hands.

"If I turn this over to you, I'm expected to forget I ever saw anything"

"That is usually the drill" She replied. "I'm expected to do the same"

"Take it" he said suddenly

"You're just going to give it to me"

"I am, because you're right Chloe. Some secrets are meant to be kept"

* * *

Chloe walked out the tent. "We can take it"

"Well I have no idea how you mangled that one Sullivan. But I expect a full report on what you said"

"Yes Sir"

"Alright everyone clear out, this discovery is now the property of the United States Air Force, all other personal evacuates the area immediately" bellowed Cornel Ryan.

Chloe watched Lex's jeeps drive away. _Lex Luthor always went after the big prize and the ship was no longer that. He is going to try and find out everything I know. Once again I hold the secrets he so desperately wants. I hope the Military covered my tracks well, because a Luthor will do anything to get what they want._

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Smallville characters or the Stargate ones.**

**A Chance Encounter**

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Slight AU from the Superman mythos since Chloe was never in them.

Summery: A recent discovery makes Chloe seek the help of an old friend and brings her face to face with the one man she was trying to forget. A Chloe Future fic/Stargate SG-1 crossover.

**Chapter 3**

"So what is our status?" asked General Thomson

"Captain Sullivan is the expert in this area" replied Cornel Ryan.

"Well Sir, the symbols on the ship are the same symbols found in the Kawatche caves in Smallville, Kansas."

They each had a folder in front of them, with pictures of the ship and the caves. General Thomson was reading her reports on the caves and the ship. Chloe waited patiently for him to finish.

"Captain are you telling me that this ship has Kryponian symbol on it. Symbols from a planet that was destroyed years ago"

Chloe had to prepare her self for what she was about to suggest. "Yes Sir, Krypton was destroyed, but by who?"

"You think the aliens who came in this ship are the one's that destroyed Krypton?" General Thomson asked.

"It's possible if they wanted to destroy the planet, then they wanted to wipe out that entire race." She replied. "We are going to need the help of the only survivor of Krypton."

"Superman!" Lt. Gallo exclaimed

"Yes"

"And how do you suggest we get Clark Kent to help us"

"I know a way"

* * *

She walked down a hallway in complete darkness, being led by a man that hadn't said a word, since him and a few other kidnapped her from her home. They only told her that she couldn't see where she was going.

"Stop" he said in a gruff voice

She did, she heard a beeping sound and a door opening. With his hands on her shoulders he gently pushed her through the doorway. She felt herself being pushed into a chair and felt the blindfold beginning to loosen. She let if fall to the floor.

Shocked by the sudden brightness, Martha Kent closed her eyes for a second to adjust to the light. She opened her eyes and looked at her surrounding. She appeared to be in some kind of conference room. She was sitting in one of the many leather chairs surrounding a table, other then that the room was completely bare. "Where am I?" she asked the man standing by the door. He just stared straight ahead ignoring her. "Well can somebody just tell me what I'm doing here and where I am?"

"I apologize for the way you were brought here Mrs. Kent" came a female voice as the door opened.

Martha turned around and just started at the woman in front of her. "You're dismissed solider" she said

"Yes ma'am" The solider replied and quickly left the room.

Martha's eyes followed her as she walked to the front of the room. "Chloe" she whispered

"Yes Mrs. Kent and again I apologize for the way you were brought here, but it was necessary"

"Where is here?" Martha asked.

Chloe walked to the wall in front and pushed a button on the side. The wall started moving upward revealing a window. Martha looked out at what looked like an airplane hanger. "Welcome to Area 51, Mrs. Kent"

TBC….


End file.
